Frozen Wonderland
by MiniPocky
Summary: OneShot. "Alice", "losing her memories", is experiencing all of Wonderland's quirks all over again. And when April Season comes around, it only adds to her list of problems. Of course, a certain knight doesn't help make it any better... but his meddling doesn't bother her as much as she'd like to admit. OCxAce


-AN: Hey, guys! MiPo here! Before you start reading, I'd like you to know that this one-shot is based off a story I've had in my head for about two years, LOL. So, it's a bit confusing with the main character… Her name is Lillian, and due to certain circumstances, she has to pretend to be Alice. If you enjoy this one-shot and are craving for more, just let me know in a simple review! And, based on how many reviews I receive, I might actually write the main story that this branches from! If it does get to that point, I may possibly even write spin-offs, if asked for, of different pairings! (Because the main story is meant to be about Ace, obviously…) Anyways, hope you enjoy, and sorry for this lengthy author's note!-

* * *

Frozen Wonderland

The morning chill seeped through my windows, causing me to grasp the covers tightly. _Why is it FREEZING this morning?_ Slowly, I blink my eyes open, and sit up. I immediately regret it as the frosty air wraps around my pale skin, causing me to shiver violently. "Good god, what is with this weather?!" I yelp. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice small white fluffs gently flitting onto the glass panes. "Snow…. It's snowing?!" My legs instinctively throw themselves over the bed, and I dash out of my room and down the hall towards Julius's office.

"JULIUS, WHY IS IT SNOWING?!" I shout, slamming his door open. He continues his work without flinching, as if nothing had happened.

"Screaming while blasting someone's door off its hinges doesn't help them answer your questions any faster. And _put some DECENT clothes on_," he gruffly replies, clearly irritated with my loud entrance.

"Ah… sorry… I didn't know it snowed in Wonderland, so-"

"HEY, JULIUS, IT'S APRIL SEASO-Oomph!"

I stumble to the ground as an energetic Ace bumps into me from behind.

"Oh, hey, Alice. Didn't see you there, haha."

"…Hi, Ace," I greet, rubbing my sore bottom as I stand up. "Glad to see you too... Wait. What's 'April Season'?"

"You don't remember? Oh, right, _your memories_… Anyways, it's when all the territories have different seasons, basically," Ace explains, patting my head. I swat his hand away, irritated, and pass by him, barely adding a thank you over my shoulder. There's no point in asking Julius any question while Ace is around.

"Oh, weird. Thanks for the info, Ace. Later, Julius."

Of course, Julius doesn't reply.

Quickly retreating to my room, I put on my usual attire, and head to the bathroom. _April Season, huh… Guess I'll visit Gowland to find out a bit more… _Turning on the faucet, I splash water on my face, before grumpily cussing underneath my breath. The water was below freezing; What a surprise. I grab a plush towel, drying my stinging skin. But when I reached my lips, I realized they were chap, and beginning to burn from the dry, freezing air. _Are you serious… I'll have to grab chapstick while I'm on my way to Gowland's._

"Wait… I don't have anything else to wear in this god-forsaken weather…Damn it," I mutter to no one in particular. Placing my blue contacts back on, I rush out the door, and fall into a slow jog in hopes of keeping myself warm. Hopping down the stairs two at a time, I shudder as the temperature drops harshly as I reach the bottom. I slowly push open the large wooden doors, and am promptly blasted in the face with frosty winds. Before I could even blink, the doors slam shut again, and I heavily sigh.

Suddenly, I jump. Feeling a gloved hand rest on my shoulder, I whip around to punch the assaulter, only to have my fist caught by his other palm. "Hey, Lillian, where are you going?"

"Ace! Don't call me by that name while we're still inside Clock Tower! Julius could hear you…" I hiss, surprised by his sudden appearance. He chuckles, pulling the hood of his tattered cape over his head.

"Nah, he's too busy working himself to death. Anyways, I'm about to head out myself; got work to do. Were you planning on leaving?"

"Uh… yeah, actually, I was. Could I tag along with you?" I ask before quickly adding, "But I'll lead. I don't plan on camping in this weather."

"Haha, sure! Going on an adventure in this weather is not exactly in my taste, either. I'll just follow ya then, Lilli-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Wait until we're outside, you-!"

"Okay, okay, sorry. Come on," he cuts me off, grabbing and dragging me by the wrist out into the freezing cold.

"H-hey! Let me go, I'm leading! P-plus it's cold as hell out h-here!" I stutter, already shivering from the snowy climate. He stops, abruptly turning around. Unhooking his cloak, he pulls it around me, tying it at my neck.

"There you go. That should fix it, haha."

"T-Thank you…" I mutter, my cheeks flushed from the cold. _It smells like him… _I clutch the cloak tightly, wrapping it closer to myself. Although the cloth is tainted with dried blood on the outside, his musky scent still lingers inside.

_Stop it! What are you thinking? That's creepy! _I shake my head towards the ground, my already-flush face burning red. My lips were beginning to ache as the minutes dragged by. _Ugh, I hate dry lips. So painful. Why does it have to snow around Clock Tower, of all places? If it's not sunny in the Amusement Park, I may have to rely on Peter… Oh god, I'd rather shoot myself than do that…_

While I was babbling on to myself, I failed to notice that I had been blindly following Ace…

In the forest.

With Clock Tower out of sight.

"Oh, _fuck_… ACE! Where are we?!" I panic, exasperated by his horrible sense of direction.

"We're going towards Heart Castle, right?" he smiles, cocking his head to the side as if to mock me.

"I didn't even tell you _where_ I was going! That's why you were supposed to let ME show the way! You know, so we WOULDN'T GET LOST? Oh god, what am I-" before I could finish, the sun rapidly sets to the horizon line. Sunset.

"...THIS IS IT! My life's over!I'm gonna die!" I exaggerate, dramatically throwing my hands up towards the sky while slumping to the ground. Almost immediately, my legs complain from the harsh cold of the powdered snow.

Ace stops mid-step at my sudden outburst, and finally looks over his shoulder.

"Oh, you wanna set up camp already? It hasn't even been ten minutes yet, but we can rest if you'd like!" he cheerfully states, bending down to start building the tent.

"What? No! We need to keep going! We can't stay out in this cold overnight! We'll catch hypothermia-WAH!" I shriek in surprise as I was pinned against a tree. I squirm, unable to push back against Ace's strength.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm," he breathes into my ear, causing shivers to shoot down my back.

"N-no. That's okay… A-ace. H-hey, this isn't funny… Please let me go…" I stammer, turning my flushed face to the side. This was _NOT _good.

He promptly responds by squeezing my wrists tighter, and bringing his face directly in front of mine. I cringe, trying to ignore the pain. His nose is almost touching mine, his hot breath landing on my lips.

"M-my wrists, Ace. Y-you're holding them t-too tight. Let go," I demand meekly, grinding my teeth together as he grips them even harder.

"Wow. I keep forgetting how fragile foreigners are. If I use just a bit more force, would your tiny wrists break, Lillian? Would you scream in agony? Would you beg for mercy?" He suddenly barrages me with questions, grinning sadistically.

"Aah… Ow…! Stop- Ace, please! I-if you do that, I-I won't be able to help J-Julius! I won't even b-be able to- Agh!" I cry, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. Finally, he releases me, and my arms fall limply to my sides.

"Hm… It wouldn't be any fun if you can't push me away. Taking advantage of someone so easily is no fun, after all. Hahahaha…" he chuckles darkly, this time grabbing me by the shoulders. I flinch, frightened by what he may do next.

This became really dangerous, really fast. And I better find a way out of it, _NOW_.

My heart beating like crazy, I squeak, "W-w-what do you mean?" _Real smart, Lillian. Real smart. As if you don't already know._

"Hahaha, Lillian, you're so cute. That's what I like about you," he murmurs, completely ignoring my question. Instead, he quickly leans in, connecting his lips to mine.

My eyes widen in shock as I lean against the rough tree behind me. A sharp pain shoots through my arm as I try to push against his broad chest, but he won't budge. After a few moments all noises seems to drown out, the forest deadly silent. For a second Ace pulls away to catch his breath, before quickly closing the distance between us once more.

"W-wait! My lips are chap! I-I can't- mmph!" I barely manage to slip out an excuse, my cheeks blazing. _H-he likes me…? What kind of sick joke is this? _ Was it possible to feel frightened, surprised, and even, dare I say it, _happy_ at the same time? How exactly _do_ I feel right now?

_Ace's lost personality must be rubbing off on me…I can't find it in my heart to push him away... Why?! I don't... Ah-! _My thoughts are interrupted as Ace intensely forces his way between my lips. I gasp, attempting to wriggle my way out, but that only causes him to grasp the back of my head tightly with one hand, and push his tongue further down my throat. Blinking back tears, my futile attempts to resist him only seem to encourage his aggressive demeanor.

He suddenly stops, looking straight into my eyes. "You taste like blood," he blatantly claims, his ruby eyes piercing right through me.

"Well, y-yeah… I-I told you, m-my lips are chap… my lip p-probably split," I stammer, hopelessly trying to look away. I can't bare to look at his face right now. It doesn't help that his scent wafts around me from the cloak tightened around my neck. My thoughts are all over the place, my face tinged scarlet. And now my cheeks were beginning to ache from the heat, and I became lightheaded.

"But I like how you taste, Lillian," he breathes, snaking his left arm around my back, while his right supports the back of my head. He continues by nibbling on my lower lip, causing me to gasp. It explodes with pain, and he begins sucking tenderly on it as if to apologize.

I snap. It was like something had suddenly overcome me, and I no longer had control.

Stumbling to grab each side of his face with my aching wrists, I kiss back, each time I'm pulling away becoming more passionate. An intense heat erupts within me, and I grow the sudden desire for more, more, _more._ His soft, tender lips feel so nice against my dry ones, his hot tongue moistening my chap lips.

Nothing seems to matter anymore. The icy snow, my injured wrists, my coarse lips… they all just seemed to melt away. _What… is this? I want Ace. I want more of him… all of him… his entire being. To finally own something that is mine, and mine alone. No on else's. He wasn't given to me… I earned him by myself. No… not earned… possessed…_

Ace begins kissing down my neck, his right thumb rubbing pleasantly underneath my right ear.

"A-aah… Ace…" I moan, cold puffs of air escaping my mouth. Continuing down to my collar bone, his kisses become progressively more aggressive, each one leaving a more noticeable mark than the last.

But, as soon as he began to unbutton the lapel of my dress, I give a startled gasp, and grab his hands. Unable to fully process my own actions, I waver, panting feverishly while looking into Ace's blood-red irises. "I-I…I…." I stutter, unable to string together any coherent sentences.

"I… need to go. _Now._ S-sorry, Ace… You're on your own," I finish, roughly pushing his warm hands away and abruptly standing up against the large trunk of the tree, trying to run; run anywhere, as long as it was away from here. But, before I could take a single step, I'm pulled back by my aching wrists into Ace's lap.

"Why are you leaving? You seemed to … enjoy it, if not more than I did. Do you really hate me that much…?" he murmured into my ear. Goosebumps trailed down my back, but I resist him again, this time a bit more harshly.

"No… No. I don't hate you. I… I just have to leave. Need some time… Alone… B-Bye, Ace. I'll, uh… talk to you later…" I force out, barely managing to escape his luring grasp. As I begin to run, leaving behind the slightly confused knight, I could feel his eyes burning holes into my back as I wander aimlessly deeper into this frozen wonderland.

* * *

-A/N: There ya have it! My first fluff that I've ever written! *shot* Ack, I really hope I did at least a decent job, ahaha. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to let me know if you want the main story or not! Thanks!-


End file.
